Black Dove
by Anika
Summary: A combination of the two best things in the World: Anime and Tori Amos.


Song-fic  
Title: Black Dove  
Author: Anika  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or "Black Dove". Pioneer and Tori Amos do.  
Author's Notes: If you have "From the Choirgirl Hotel", by Tori Amos, listen to "Black Dove" as you read this.  
  
  
  
  
Yosho wlked down the hallway towards Ryoko's room. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but in this case, it couldn't be helped.   
He opened the door to her bedroom, and found her playing on the floor with Ryo Ohki and Sasami. He cleared his throat to announce his presance.  
"Oh, hello, Mr. Masaki," the girls greeted, while Ryo Ohki rubbed her head against Yosho's leg. He smiled fondly at the little creature, thinking how much she would mis her once she was gone.  
"Sasami," the older man addressed the princess, "I need to talk to Ryoko alone, please."  
"Sure, Mr. Masaki," the little princess smiled at both of them, then left the room, Ryo Ohki in tow.  
"I know what you've come to tell me," Ryoko said, rising from her place on the floor.   
"Have you said your good-byes?"   
She nodded, "Everyone but Tenchi. I saves the hardest for last."  
Yosho walked to her and gave her a firm hug.   
"I wish there was another way, my child. It won't be the same without you here."  
The demon-girl a=gave him a weak smile, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"Thank you, Yosho. For everything." She turned from him then, saying,  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for the ceremony."  
He nodded, then took his leave from her. He only hoped that she would be okay.  
Ryoko changed from her regular clothes into a flowing red gown underneath a black velvet cloak. Staring in the mirror, she gave herself a thumbs-up, but her eyes were devoid of the liveliness they usually held.  
"Now, I have to say good-bye to Tenchi."  
Gliding through the wall, she entered his room. Her downcast gaze rose to meet a sight that she never expected to see. Ayeka, in Tenchi's arms. Kissing him. Her hands on him. His on hers. Both eyes closed. Ryoko's closed as well, and she turned and floated dejectedly out of the room.  
Once outside, she walked into the woods towards her cave.  
"Next time 'round, I'm gonna have to learn how to knock."  
Tenchi looked up; he felt someone else in the room. Someone besides himself and Ayeka.   
"Get off! Get off of me!!" Tenchi slapped the Princess's hands off his body and ran for his escape. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tip of something dissapear through the wall.  
"Ryoko..."  
Ayeka looked at him, confusion on her face.  
"Did you say something?"  
"There's something wrong," he muttered to himself, brushing the flirtatios girl out of his way. "She wouldn't leave without some smart-assed remark." He left the room, in search of his grandfather. Ayeka sat on his bed and pouted.  
"What's going on?"  
Tenchi found his grandfather in the living room, looking through some photo albums.  
"Ah, Tenchi," he motioned for him to come closer. "This is when we were all together." He pointed at a picture with the whole gang. "It just won;t be the same without her blowing stuff up."  
"Grandpa," Tenchi said after a moment, "Is Ryoko sick or something? She came into my room and saw me-" he gulped, hating to admit what happened next. "Ayeka kissing me. Then she left, without some remark. Not like her at all."  
Yosho glared at his grandaon in horror.  
"You stupid boy! You didn't even know? She never told you?"  
"Told me what?"  
Yosho sighed. It was typical that Ryoko would keep this to herself. She would probably say it wasn't anyone else's business.   
"When I first trapped Ryoko in that cave, there was a small clause in the spell I cast on her. If she was ever resurrected, she would have five years to find true love. If she doesn't, Ryoko has to go back to the cave and sleep for a thousand years. If she doesn't make it to the cave, she will faze out of existance."  
Tenchi's eyes grew wide with disbeleif. "Faze out? Do you mean she'll...die?"  
"Yes."  
The young man stood quickly.  
"What if she did?"  
"What?"  
"Found true love?"  
"Well, then she would live as long as her lover does, then die with him."  
Tenchi kicked himself. "She came to say good-bye, didn't she. This is the night she has to go back to the cave, isn't it?BUt Ayeka was all over me and I only saw a glimpse of her. I have to go after her! I have to say good-bye!"  
He ran out the door, not paying attention to his grandfather, who was calling after him.  
"Tenchi!"  
Yosho watched his young heir fade into the darkness of the woods, and prayed that he would do the right thing.  
Ryoko walked towards the cave, taking her time. Ahe wanted to savor the last remaining moments of her freedom. She was halfway their when she started to get a dizzy sensation. The sprite fell to her hands and knees, trembling. Looking down, she saw her hands were fading out.  
"Damn," she swore, "It's starting already!" Ryoko rose to her feet and turned to face the full, yellow moon. "I must summon the song spirits to give me strength to make it to the cave!"  
Raisling a faintly transparent hand to trance the moon's outline, Ryoko began to sing the song that would summon the spirits."  
  
*She was a january girl  
She never let on how insane it was  
In that tiny kinda scary house  
By the woods  
By the woods  
By the woods  
By the woods*  
  
Tenchi ran on the path that led to the cave in desperation. He couldn't let her go without telling her... His thoughts were interupted as he came upon a clearing, Ryoko standing in the middle of it. She was surrounded by small, twinkling spirits that all of a sudden enveloped her in a glowing light that emitted a warmth that even he could feel from his distance. He was about to call out to her when he heard her singing in a hollow voice.  
  
*Black-dove Black-dove  
You're not a helicoter  
You're not a cop out either  
Black-dove Black-dove  
You don't need a spaceship  
They don't know you've already lived*  
  
"Ryoko!" he shouted from his place in the reeds. She glanced his way, and gave him a sad look. He stood, and Ryoko lifted the hood from her face. She gazed at his face. ONe last look, she thought, then turned and ran for the cave, once again summoning the song spirits.  
  
*On the other side of the galaxy  
The other side of the galaxy  
The other side of the galaxy*  
  
Tenchi was able to follow her, he just ran after the light that she emitted. The undergrowth of the forest hindered him, but he chased her, undaunted.  
"Ryoko, wait!"  
All he heard was the sound of the spirit song.  
  
*She had a january world  
So many storms not right somehow  
How a loin becomes a mouse  
By the woods  
By the woods  
By the woods  
By the woods*  
  
Finally, Ryoko arrived at the cave. Glancing down her hands, she saw that they were more transparent. She could see the floor through them, despite the light enveloping her. With a frighten, but determined voice, she made her way down the passage to her eternal resting place.  
  
*But I have to get to Texas  
Said I have to get to Texas  
And I'll give my blue blue dress*  
  
Tenchi came upon the cave's entrance, and he saw Ryoko. Her voice rang off the walls, causing an erie echo. She had gone down to her tomb; he had to stop her. He ran after her, concern written on his face.  
  
*Black-dove Black-dove   
You're not a helicopter  
You're not a cop out either  
Black-dove Black-dove  
You don't need a spaceship  
They don't know you've already lived*  
  
Ryoko cautiously felt her way down to the steep path, her strength fading. The light flickered, it was dying. She had to get there, before it was too late. Stumbling, she entered her her tomb.  
  
*On the other side of the galaxy  
On the other side of the galaxy  
On the other side of the galaxy*  
  
He trailed her, noticing her voice getting weaker and smaller. He had to say good-bye to her, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't make it in time. Very carefully, he began the steep desent.  
  
*But I have to get to Texas  
Said I have to get to Texas  
And I'll give away my blue blue dress*  
  
The demoness carefully lifted her death mask, tracing its frightening outline. She dreaded going; she would miss everyone. Ryo Ohki. Sasami. Washu. Yosho. Maybe even Ayeka. But most of all Tenchi. Ryoko gave a short, bitter laugh. Who knew that the one she was to destroy would be the one she would care about the most deeply. Yes, she would miss him.  
  
*She was a january girl  
She never let one how insane it was  
In that tiny kinda scary house  
By the woods  
By the woods  
By the woods  
By the woods*  
  
Tenchi entered the tomb and saw Ryoko's mask getting closer and closer, her voice no more than a whisper. He ran to her then, and held out his hand for her to take hold of.  
  
*By the woods  
By the woods  
By the woods  
By the woods*  
  
Ryoko looked up into Tenchi's eyes and toook his outstreched hand. All he felt was a clammy coldness, as though she was a cool fog. He could see straight through her, barely hear her words.  
  
*By the woods  
By the woods  
By the woods  
Black-dove*   
  
Ryoko put her cold fingers on his lips as she sang the last lyrics of the song. When she finished, a bright light filled the room, and a wind began to blow.  
"I have to go, I can't stay," she whispered. Turning from him, she took a step towards her fate. She stopped when she felt his warm hand on her arm.  
"Ryoko..."  
The fierce light shone brighter, bekoning her. Ryoko faced Tenchi, pleading in her eyes.  
"I won't let you go."  
He wiped a tear from her transparent cheek and cupped her chin with his hand. "I can't let you..." He trailed off as his lips brushed hers. It was like kissing a gohst. The light pulsed more intensly, then stopped. Tenchi opened his eyes. Ryoko was standing before him, smiling broadly.  
"Well, it took 'ya long enough."  
"Sorry."  
Ryoko hugged him tightly, and said.  
"Just don't let it happen again."  
She laughed her usually light laugh then, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"What do you say we get out of her, Tenchi?"  
He nodded, and they headed home. As they arrived at the gates to the shrine, Ryoko stopped.  
"I want to thank you for saving me. Again."  
The prince looked her straight in the eye and stated,  
"I always wondered why I always rescue you. You're loud, annoying, and you blow stuff up. But I guess tonight explains everything, doesn't it?"  
Ryoko nodded, and Tenchi pulled her close to him and kissed her under the moonlight. 


End file.
